The girl frozen in time
by gaymerr
Summary: Team Natsu comes across a frozen girl, who claims to be a Fairy Tail mage known as Godess of Lighning. Who is she? How will she change their lifes? And what does a fellow lightning mage have to say about it? Laxus x OC slight Erza x OC (yeah oc is bisexual, deal with it)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **Hi guys! This is my first fanfiction. It's more of a personal project to learn how to write long stories, so feedback would be much appreciated! :) It starts after Lullaby arc, but before Galuna arc. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

It was a warm, sunny day in Fiore. Our heroes where just coming back from a recent mission. Nothing much, just slaying one medicore monster in a nearby village. Since it was close to Magnolia Natsu insisted that they walk instead of travelling by train. Anything in order to avoid the motion sickness. Due to the nice weather and a promise of a big fish afterwards, both Lucy and Happy agreed and so the trio took a small, deserted path to get back home. And that one simple decision changed their lifes forever.

They were halfway through, walking above a wild valley, when Natsu suddenly stopped. His dragon slayer's instincts kicked in and he was sure that someone powerful was nearby. It was quiet and he couldn't smell anything and yet he _felt_ it. Lucy and Happy looked at him quizzically as he jumped down into the unhabited forest. They followed him, of course, and soon the group approached a rather unusual sight.

In front of them stood a giant block of ice and inside of it was a girl. She seemed to be the same age as Natsu, with strawberry blond hair falling just under her shouldres. All her clothes wear black, including combat boots and a worn-out leather jacket. Her eyes were closed, frozen in time, literally.

\- Do... do you think she's alive? - whispered Lucy.

\- Well there's only one way to find out - muttered Natsu taking a step toward the block of ice.

\- Wait! You don't really think about melting it, do you?

\- Do you have a better idea?

Lucy thought for a moment but came up with nothing.

\- Just be careful okay?

\- Sure thing - said Natsu as he lit his fist on fire. But as soon as he touched it, the ice started to break, and soon disappeared completly, leaving the girl to fall right into Natsu's arms.

\- Ugh my head… - said the girl opening her gray eyes. - Who… Who are you guys? - she asked standing on her own two legs.

\- I'm Happy! And these two are Lucy and Natsu!

\- Are you okay? We found you in a pretty weird state - asked Lucy.

\- I… I don't remeber much. I guess I've been fighting with someone or something. Anyway I'm Ellie, it's nice to mee- Wait! Is that a Fairy Tail mark? - she suddenly asked pointing at Natsu's arm.

\- Um… yeah we are ale mages there. You wanna join?

\- I'm… I'm already part of it.

\- But that's impossible! We would have known you then.

\- Yeah, Happy is right, don't lie to us.

\- I'm not lying. Look. - Ellie took off the left side of her jacket and showed them a black Fairy Tail mark on her forearm. - See? This guild has been my home for years.

\- It has been for me too and yet i don't recognise your smell so it's impossible

\- It's the truth!

\- Ellie… what year is it? - asked Lucy. Ellie's eyes widened as she started to realize what's going on.

\- It's… It's x734 right?

\- No, it's x784. You… you've been frozen for 50 years.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Sorry for the shorter chapter but I wanted to finish on a clifhanger ;) But don't worry! I'm on summer holidays so should be posting rather often. Feedback would be much appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characetrs except for the oc.**

 **A/N Just as promised the 2 chapter is already here! Now about the story, I will focus on the events in the anime. I won't go in detail in all of them though. That would take way to long and this story is about Ellie's relationship with Laxus and Erza and not a rewrie of the entire series. Now without further ado let's get back into the story!**

* * *

The group was walking back to Magnolia in silence. After the last, shocking discovery they gave Ellie a moment to come to terms with it. I mean how could anyone really? Everyone she knew must have been so old right now. The trio couldn't imagine how terrible it was for her.

\- Soooo I guess Precht isn't the master anymore? - asked Ellie after a long while.

\- No, Gramps is, I mean, Makarov.

\- Makarov huh? Never would have guessed. He was so hot-tempered back in the days.

\- So you know him?

\- Yeah, we were rather close. I wouldn't call us friends, I don't really have any, but I would go on missions with him and his team sometimes.

\- No friends? That sucks.

\- I prefer working alone - said Ellie shortly.

\- What magic do you use? - Lucy tried to change the subject after punching Natsu for the last comment.

\- Oh, I use lightning magic. People back home even used to call me The Goddess of Lightning because of how good I am - Ellie smirked for the first time. - And what about you guys?

\- I'm a Celestial Mage. Happy uses aera magic to fly and Natsu is a fire dragon slayer.

\- Dragon slayer? Never heard of that. And Happy is not only a blue, talking cat but also a flying one? Man, future is weird.

The rest of the journey team Natsu told Ellie about how they had met and later defeated Erigor. Ellie herself wasn't saying much. Only when they arrived in Magnolia she started to comment on how much the city has changed, starting on the new buildings and finishing on people's way of dressing. Finally they stopped in front of Fairy Tail's gate. They opened the door and quickly ducked down as a table flew over their heads

\- Home sweet home huh? Can't say that much has changed - Ellie muttered. And she was right. The guild was in a middle of yet another fight, just like 50 years ago. The only difference was that there were many more members. They seemed stronger too judging by how easily they threw furniture around. It almost made Ellie happy. Sure, she didn't know anyone here, but they definitely had the spirit of Fariy Tail. Well, she almost didn't know anyone.

Natsu immediately joined the fight, shouting some threats to a half-naked guy. Happy followed him, waiting for that promised fish.

\- Master's siting on the bar - Lucy pointed out. - Good luck with going to the other side though.

Ellie sighed. The whole guild was punching each other. She didn't like taking part in those brawls but it seemed like she didn't have any other choice. She started walking slowly, careful to avoid any combat, when a tall man with white hair suddenly grabbed her. She instinctively uppercut him with lightning coming our from her fist, blasting him to the ceiling. That got her a bit of attention as people started to realize that they have never seen her before. Except for one person. Makarov's eyes widened as he realised who she was.

\- Everyone quite! - he shouted and suddenly all the fights stopped. - Is that really you Ellie? Where were you all this years?

\- I haven't been that far from here, actually. Lucy, Natsu and Happy found me frozen in an ice block, apparently I wast there for 50 years. Honestly I have no memory of how I ended up this way. Was hoping that you can help me, Makarov, or, Master.

\- I'm afraid I don't know that either. One day you just left, without telling anyone where you were going.

\- Oh, well - she then noticed that everyone was staring at her. - Could we maybe talk somewhere more privet?

\- Of course, but first listen up everone! Today marks the day that one of our strongest mages comes back home. If that isn't a good reason to have a party then I don't know what is!

The guild responded with excitement. Soon Makarov left to his office. Before Ellie could follow him, most of the crowd approached her in order to great her. Gray, Elfman, Cana, Mirajane, Wakaba, Macao and many, many more. She couldn't help but wonder if she knew their parents. Finally, after showing everyone her guild mark and proving that she was, in fact, a Fairy Tail mage, they let her go.

\- I'm assuming you have a lot of questions - Makarov said when she entered his office.

\- Oh you don't know how many. I don't even know where to begin.

\- It is true that the guild has changed a lot since your disappearance. I'm the only member left that actually remembers you. We will catch up later, you should rest now.

\- Rest? I've been asleep for 50 years.

\- 50 years spent subconsciously using your magic to stop you from dying to the low temperature. - Now that she though of it, she was pretty damn tired.

\- Okay, I will, just tell me one thing. Have you had any contact with Ethan? - Makarov paused for a moment and then shook his head in disagreement.

\- Now, go and take a nap in one of the lounging rooms. And please, make some friends. You will need them.

\- Ok, ok - she said sleepily.

\- And Ellie? It's good to have you back.

After that Ellie headed to the stairs. When she started to climb them, she heard Natsu shouting.

\- Hey! You can't go there!

\- Oh did I forget to mention? I'm an S-class mage - she half-smiled.

\- Ugh that's so unfair! I want to be an S-class too!

Natsu kept on whining and whispering about something with Happy. Ellie, meanwhile, finally arrived on the second floor only to be stopped by a tall, blonde man.

\- Well, well, well if that ain't the girl everyone keeps talking about. - His eyes screamed crazy, and judging by the lightning scar on his eye and the aura he was giving, their powers were rather similar. - Now, tell me who you really are.

Ellie took her time to evaluate the situation. He was blocking her way, so she had to either use force or answer hist questions to get to the lounging room. Fighting didn't seem like a good idea. She was tired and he was an S-class after all, so he had to be strong. Besides, if they both used lightning magic, could she really hurt him? She sighed,knowing that she had no other choice than to talk with him.

\- I'm Ellie Abernathy, and yes, I was frozen for 50 years, so now if you'll excuse me, I have to go rest.

\- Not so quickly - he said grabbing her by the shoulder. Ellie was about to punch him when she heard Makarov shouting.

\- Let her go Laxus! - The tall guy cursed under his breath, but did how he was told.

\- We'll talk later, I still have a few questions.

Ellie mouthed thanks to Makarov and carried on to the lounging room. She could feel Laxus' eyes on her. Finally she reached the door. The second she lied down on the sofa, she fell asleep.

* * *

Laxus couldn't help but stare at the girl. Was that really the one he read so much about? He smiled to himself. If she was indeed, The Lightning Godess, she would be a perfect asset to his future plan.

* * *

 **A/N Do you liek the story so far? Please leave a comment saying what you think! See ya i the next one!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters expect for the oc**

 **A/N Just a heads up, the chapters from now on will come at a slower pace 'cause I've to rewatch the anime to get everything accurate. But I promise it will only take a few days! Now, without the further ado, here's the story!**

* * *

She was standing in the middle of the forest again. This time she was surrounded by shadowed figures, twice as tall as her. They were all shouting things.

\- She's a witch!

\- Murderer!

\- Kill her with fire!

The figures where getting bigger and closer, leaving her almost no space. Ellie wanted to fight, but she couldn't use magic. There was no point in running either.

\- Leave me alone! - she shouted, but she realized she sounded like a little girl. Suddenly all the figures went up in flames. Shouting turned into screaming, but now she could recognise the voices. Her father, Ethan, Makarov, all the people she knew 50 years ago.

\- Help us! - Ellie tried to cover her ears but to no use.

\- Someone please, save me - she cried. As if on cue, one voice cut through all the others. It was a voice of a girl, one she couldn't recognise.

\- Ellie! Wake up!

Ellie opened her eyes and sat up abruptly. She in the lounging room in Fairy Tail's guildhall. "It was just a dream" she thought. She looked up and saw a girl with red hair, wearing armor. She was so beautiful Ellie forgot her name for a second.

\- Are you okay? It seemed like a bad dream.

\- I'm fine. - she definitely wasn't fine. - What time is it?

\- 9 AM

\- AM?! Oh crap it's the next day already. How on Earth did I sleep so long.

\- After all you've been through it's no wonder you're tired. It will take a while before you fully recover.

\- So you know m story, huh?

\- World travels fast around here. I'm Erza by the way.

\- Ellie, but you already know that. What are you even doing here?

\- Oh, I was just grabbing a book before mission. I should go now. You can eat some breakfast at the bar downstairs. And don't worry, it's free for Fairy Tail mages.

\- Thanks.

Erza left the room and Ellie lied down again. With all the peace and quiet she could almost imagine that nothing has changed, although the sofa was way too comfortable for that to be true. 50 years huh? So much has changed. Ellie thought about all her old guildmates. Where they even alive? Did they achieve their dreams? Do they remember her? She needed Makarov to tell her everything.

Erza's comment also made her realize that she was broke. She didn't find any cash in her pockets and her house was most likely in ruins. Still, it's not like she could stay in the guild forever. She needed to find a job and soon. And that nightmare... her stomach grumbled so she finally stood up and made her way outside.

Laxus was sitting by the railing. His eyes were closed, but somehow he opened them exactly as she was passing him.

\- I see our princess has finally woken up.

\- Good morning to you too - she muttered.

\- Why not come and join me? It would be so much better with your company.

\- Thanks, but I'd rather stick to the nice people.

She carried on downstairs with Laxus' eyes following her closely. "If she won't have it the nice way, fine. I'm still much stronger than her" he thought.

Ellie looked around for Lucy or Natsu, but they were nowhere to be found. She finally sat down by the bar, next to Master. She ordered some breakfast and carried out a small conversation with Makarov and Mirajane about the technology discoveries of the last 50 years. After preparing the food Mirajane went upstairs, only to run down with a horrified face.

\- Master! One of the S-class missions is gone!

The whole guild started muttering about who could have been stupid enough to do this.

\- Oh I know - Laxus suddenly spoke up. He was way too happy about this. - Some blue cat flew up here and stole it.

He kept on talking about how it was a great breach in the rules. Ellie was getting irritated by him, but at the same time, she got an idea.

\- Laxus! Go and fetch them at once! - ordered Makarov

\- Yeah, right. I've better things to do. Besides, everyone at Fairy Tail is supossed to take care of themselves.

\- I'll go. - Ellie stood up.

\- Oh now that the lady is involved I might reconsider - Laxus smirked, but she ignored him.

\- You can't go! You haven't recovered yet! Besides, the world has changed, you can get lost easily.

\- And I won't learn anything about it if I just stay here! C'mon Makarov, you know I'm strong enough. I just have to bring them back.

Master still wasn't convinced.

\- She doesn't have to go alone. - Gray stood up too. - I can also bring them by force.

\- Great! We can go together! Are you happy now Master?

\- Ugh fine! But you better come back quickly!

\- I'm sure we will - Ellie smiled and soon they left the guild.

* * *

They were siting inside the train that would take them to Haregon. They weren't talking much, for what Ellie was grateful since she hated small talk. Still, there was something she had to ask him.

\- You are an ice mage, aren't you?

\- How do you know?

\- I saw you use your magic during the guild fight. Now, do you know anyone that could freeze me for 50 years?

Gray thought for a moment.

\- Freezing someone for a short moment is a normal thing. But 50 years? That's seems impossible. Although...

\- Although?

\- There is one spell that can do it, but the caster looses their body in the process and becomes the ice. I know only one person that could use it, but she hasn't even been born when it happened to you.

\- Okay. thanks for the info.

\- Do you know why someone did it? Wouldn't it make more sense to just kill you? It's almost like someone wanted you to wake up later.

\- I... I never thought about that.

\- Hey, whoever did this, we will find him.

\- Thanks Gray. - They rode on in silence, but Ellie's brain was working harder than ever.

* * *

It didn't take them long to find the group. Both Natsu and Happy were easy to spot in the crowd. Gray grabbed them from behind.

\- We found you!

\- Ach! What are you doing here!

\- Gramps found out about your little scheme and send us to bring you back.

\- We are not going anywhere!

\- And you don't have to. - Ellie said, striking Gray with lightning and knocking him out at the same time.

\- What? Aren't you on the same side?!

\- Listen, I need the money and Makarov wouldn't let me go on a mission so I had to improvise. Besides, I've to prove to him that I'm strong enough. So, you coming with me?

\- Hell yeah! - Natsu was all fired up again.

\- Excuse me, are you wizards? Have you come to lift the curse off the island? - the fisherman suddenly spoke up.

\- Yeah, why are you asking?

\- Get in.

Ellie hesitated for a moment.

\- What's wrong?

\- It's because of the sea. It's a great current guide, so I can easily lose control of my lightning when I'm in the water. Besides... I can't swim.

\- Don't worry! It's not like we're gonna sink on anything. You'll be safe.

\- I suppose you are right. C'mon, let's get going.

They tied up Gray and soon were on their way to Galuna Island.

* * *

 **A/N Do you like the story so far? Don't forget to leave a comment! Next time we will finally get some action and learn more about Ellie's power!**


End file.
